KaiHun - Pain
by Delulu98
Summary: Pain Sequel - "Aku tau.. aku berengsek.. aku tau kau mungkin tak akan memaafkan ku. Tapi aku ingin kau tau.."Sehun menatap intens mata Jongin dan menunggu jawaban yang akan Jongin katakan." Jika aku.. Kim Jong In mencintaimu. Dan aku minta maaf dengan apa yang aku lakukan padamu dulu.." KaiHun/JongHun/KaixSehun
1. Chapter 1

Sehun menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri dihadapan sebuah cermin dikamar mandi. Lingkar hitam dibawah mata, wajah pucat, pipi yang sudah terlihat semakin tirus dan ah.. beberapa sayatan sayatan yang mengeluarkan darah; yang sisanya sudah mengering.

Ia tak tau apa yang merasuki dirinya sendiru sampai nekat melakukan hal seperti ini. Dan semua ini diakibatkan oleh pria berengsek itu.

Si berengsek yang entah bodoh atau sinting masih begitu Ia cintai. Silahkan katakan jika Ia bodoh atau sebagainya, sudah di katakan juga kan tadi?.

Tapi memang ya.. Sehun masih mencintai si berengsek itu. Si berengsek yang selama 2 bulan ini menjadi kekasih seorang Oh SeHun , Si berengsek yang sudah mengisi relung hati seorang Oh Sehun yang awalnya sepi dan kelam menjadi meriah dan bercahaya, yang setiap malam datang keapartementnya dan kembali saat pagi menjelang, yang selalu memberi Sehun kecupan kasih sayang. Namun.. semua ternyata hanya sebuah kebohongan belaka.

Si berengsek itu..

Kim Jong In.

Si berengsek yang terang terangan mengatakan jika selama ini ia berbohong jika ia menyukai Sehun, yang terang terangan mengatakkan jika Ia hanya diperalat. Dan bodohnya.. Sehun melupakan fakta jika seorang Kim JongIn adalah seorang Playboy di Sekolah.

Sehun merasa hancur, sehancur hancurnya.

Bagaimana bisa?! Seorang Oh Sehun, siswa paling pintar di SMA HangWon bisa tertipu dengan hanya kata kata manis dari seorang Kim Bangsat Jong In?.

Cast – Oh Sehun x Kim Jongin

Genre – Angst, Hurt, Romence, Drama

Rated – T

Length – OneShoot

*Sorry for typo's*

"Oh Sehun!, Jadilah pacarku"

Kim Jongin dengan tanpa malunya berdiri didepan kelas Sehun dan berteriak membuat sebuah permohonan pada Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya.

Semua orang terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Sehun terlihat bingung dan ia hanya menatap bingung sosok Jongin dihadapannya kini.

"Aku menyukaimu.. jadilah pacarku.."Ucap Jongin. Sehun terlihat bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Jangan bercanda?"Ucap Sehun terdengar dingin. Tapi memang itulah sikap Sehun. "Aku tak bercanda. aku menyukaimu Saat pertama kali melihatmu.. dan selama kau menjadi tutorku.

Aku semakin menyukakmu"Jongin berucap menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

Sehun hanya diam. Masih bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?"Sekali lagi Jongin bertanya. Jongin menunggu jawaban Sehun. Namun tak kunjung ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir tipis itu.

"Apa diam untuk jawaban 'ya'?"Jongin beramsumsi sendiri.

"Hhh.. baiklah.."Sehun berucap datar.

"Maksudmu? Kau menerima ku?"

"Kau bisa mengartikan itu sebagai ya atau tidak.."Sehun berlalu begitu saja setelah mengucapkan hal tadi.

Jongin seakan tak mampu menahan senyum diwajahnya. Ia pun berjalan menyusul Sehun yang tengah berjalan menuju kantin.

Dan mulai hari itu. Hubungan Sehun dan Jongin dimulai. Awalnya sehun agak terganggu dengan kehadiran Jongin. Namun lama kelamaan,

ia mulai bisa menyesuaikan diri dan Sehun merasa ia mulai memiliki rasa yang sesungguhnya pada Jongin.

.

"Sehun.."Panggil Jongin yang tengah memeluk pinggang ramping milik Sehun yang tak dibungkus oleh apa pun.

"Hmm.."Hanya gumaman yang Sehun jawab. Karna jujur ia sedang capek dengan aktifitas orang dewasa yang ia lakukan bersama kai beberapa waktu lalu.

"Aku ingin bertanya.. kenapa kau menerimaku saat itu?"Sehun membuka matanya yang sudah setengah terpejam tadi saat Jongin bertanya tentang kenapa ia menerima Jongin.

"Entahlah.."jawab Sehun ketus.

"Apa kau juga menyukaiku saat itu hm?"Goda jongin dan sedikit mencolek dagu Sehun.

"Aish! Sudahlah, aku lelah. Aku ada ujian besok, jadi tolong jangan ganggu aku!"Ucap Sehun kesal dan membelakangi Jongin yang

hanya terkekeh dengan sikap Sehun.

"Aku menyangimu Sehun…"Jongin mengecup pucuk kepala Sehun dan memeluk pria kurus itu dari belakang.

"Aku lebih menyayangimu.."jawab Sehun dalam hati. Dan setelahnya mereka tertidur bersama dikasur milik Sehun.

.

Saat itu BaekHyun datang dan mengatakan jika dia melihat mu bersama seorang gadis tengah bercumbu didalam mobil.

Aku terkejut tapi aku tak langsung percaya, aku butuh bukti.

.

"Sehun.. kau masih berhubungan dengan Jongin?"Itu BaekHyun. Karib Sehun dari SMP.

"Hmn.."Sehun hanya bergumam tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Sehun mungkin ini sulit di percaya. Tapi kemarin, Aku melihat Jongin sedang berciuman dengan Irene didalam mobilnya."BaekHyun berucap dengan hati hati.

Tak ada jawaban dari Sehun. Ia terlihat hanya diam dengan pandangan Kosong.

"Sehun?"BaekHyn mencoba menyadarkan Sehun yang terlihat diam.

"Aku ketoilet dulu.."Ucap Sehun dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan BaekHyun yang bingung.

.

Dan Saat itu…

Aku melihatnya sendiri dengan mata kepala ku sendiri. Aku melihat Mu itu tengah asik bercumbu dengan seorang gadis didalam toilet saat aku ingin keluar dari toilet.

Ada hal lain yang juga membuat ku seakan disambar petir saat itu. Dan hal itu membuat ku kecewa padamu Kim Jongin.

.

"Kai.. kenapa kau masih bersama pria aneh itu? Kau tau, aku muak melihat mu besama dengannya.."gadis bernama irene itu berucap manja dihadapan Jongin

"Sabarlah sayang, saat waktunya tiba nanti aku akan meninggalkan pria tak berguna itu. Aku hanya memanfaatkan pria itu. Kau tau kan bagaimana nilai ku? Dan aku muak di

omeli oleh ibuku karna nilai ku yang begitu buruk.. dan saat ujian akhir kita selesai, aku berjanji akan memutuskannya"ucap Jongin tanpa tau ada yang sedang mendengarkan

semua pembicaraan dirinya.

"Benarkah?"Jongin mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan setelahnya Jongin pergi bersama gadis tadi. Sehun merosotkan tubuhnya ke lantai. Ia menutup mulutnya untuk

meredam isakannya. Ia memukul mukul dadanya yang entah kenapa begitu sakit dan Sesak.

.

Hari pengumuman.

Sehun terlihat tak baik hari itu. Wajahnya nampak pucat, bibirnya kering, lingkah hitam begi

tu kentara di bawah matanya.

Sehun melihat namanya di papan pengumuman dan ia masih di peringkat satu. Sehun terlihat biasa saja. Matanya beralih pada nama yang berada dua tingkat dibawahnya.

'Peringkat 4 Kim Jong In'

"Kai, Lihat.. woahh.. kau ada di tingkat empat. Sepertinya anak aneh itu mengajarimu dengan baik."

Sehun mendengar beberapa siswa berbicara dengan Kai. Sehun melirik kearah suara suara itu dan

matanya bertemu dengan sosok Kai. Kai terlihat acuh tak acuh dan membuang wajahnya saat melihat sosok Sehun dengan wajah yang tak bisa diartikan.

Sehun jadi teringat dengan kejadian Beberapa hari lalu

.

"Kita akhir saja.."

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan diam dan tanpa expresi. Ia sudah tau sebenarnya. Cepat atau lambat Jongin akan mengakhirinya.

"Kenapa?"Sehun bertanya.

"Bukan karna apa apa..."

"Bukan karna Kau hanya ingin memanfaatkan ku?"Sehun berucap Sinis. Jongin nampak terkejut dan tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Saat waktunya tiba nanti aku akan meninggalkan pria tak berguna itu. Aku hanya memanfaatkan pria itu. Kau tau kan

bagaimana nilai ku? Dan aku muak di omeli oleh ibuku karna nilai ku yang begitu buruk.. dan saat ujian akhir kita selesai, aku berjanji akan memutuskannya"

Jongin kembali terkejut saat Sehun mengucapkan kata kata yang ia ucapkan pada Irene.

"S..sehun.. Aku.."Jongin Tercekat saat melihat setetes liquid bening itu keluar dari pelupuk mata Sehun. Dan entah kenapa Jongin merasa bersalah dan menyesal.

"Tak apa.. dari awal aku sudah tahu.. hanya saja aku mencoba untuk menampiknya."Sehun menarik napasnya dan menghembuskannya kasar.

"Sekarang.. Kau jika kau ingin berakhir. Baiklah.."Jongin menatap sosok dihadapannya dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Ia tak mengerti dengan perasaannya.

Bukannya dari awal ini rencananya? Tapi.. kenapa dirinya seakan tak rela?.

"Dan Jongin.."Jongin menatap Sehun lagi tepat dimatanya dan bisa Jongin lihat kilatan luka yang begitu dalam disana. "Terima kasih.. dan Selamat atas hubungan mu dengan Irene."

Sehun berbalik dan pergi setelah mengucapkan hal tadi pada Jongin dengan perasaan sesak dan sakit.

Dan malam setelah kejadian itu, Sehun mengurung diri selama lebih dari 5 hari di apartementnya dan melakukan berbagai hal gila, Diantaranya, Cutting. Ia begitu kecawa dan sakit

hingga nekat melakukan hal itu.

.

Sehun memperhatikan pemandangan Kota Seoul dari balik jendela apartementnya. Suara dering di phonselnya tak

pernah berhenti hingga daya phonesel itu habis karna tak di charge oleh pemiliknya.

Sudah 1 minggu sejak hari pengumuman nilai akhir

Semester diumumkan dan semua murid tengah menikmati hari liburnya. Tapi tidak dengan Sehun yang hanya mengurung dirinya dikamar, dengan melakukan

hal gila dan nekat seperti yang ia lakukan kemarin.

Entahlah, Ia benar benar sakit sekarang hingga merasa melukai diri sendiri sakitnya akan hilang.

Satu minggu mengurung diri dengan makan yang tidak teratur

membuat perubahan terjadi begitu drastis pada Sehun.

Pipi yang dulu tirus kini semakin tirus, wajah pucat, Bibir yang biasanya terlihat berwarna merah cerah itu kini berubah kering ,

dan tak ketinggalan sayatan sayatan yang semakin hari bertambah.

Sehun lelah.

Lelah fisik juga psykis..

Sehun ingin tidur dan berharap tak terbangun lagi esok. Sehun merebahkan dirinya pada lantai kamarnya yang dingin dan mencoba tertidur.

Saat ia mulai kesadarannya sedang diambang ia mendengar suara BaekHyun datang dan menghampirinya dengan panik. Tapi Sehun sudah tak

mampu mempertahankan kesadarannya.

Ia ingin tidur.. tidur dan terbebas dari semuanya.

Dari sakitnya.

Dari penderitaanya

Dan…

Dari Jongin.

.

.

.

.

END

WHAT IS THIS?!  
dari kemarin kemarin ini cerita mutee muter di kepala ku seperti kaset rusak. Dan beginilah hasilnya. Absurd :'

Gk banyak cing cong deh. Gk tau juga mo ngomong gimn.. syukur2 ada yg mau baca ini. Dan maaf jika ada typo dan maaf juga mungkin ini gk ada sequel :'


	2. Chapter 2

Missing You : Pain sequel.

6 tahun sudah..

Dan Jongin tak pernah lagi bertemu dengan orang yang sudah ia buat kecewa, dan sakit secara bersamaan.

Jongin tau..

Ia berengsek..

Jongin tau..

Ia bodoh..

Dan Jongin menyesal dengan apa yang ia perbuat dulu. Dan saat ini, Jongin hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya yang ditinggalkan oleh orang gang baru ia akui sekarang sebagai belahan jiwanya.

Oh Se Hun.

* * *

Cast:

Kai/Kim Jongin x Oh Se Hun

And other.

Genre:

Angst, Hurt, Romance, Drama.

Rated:

T

Length:

Oneshoot.

* * *

-Missing You-

* * *

Jongin tengah berjalan jalan dipinggir sungai Han ditengah kesibukannya sebagai seorang direktur utama. Kesibukannya sebagai seorang direktur benar benar menyita waktu istirahatnya dan karna sudah muak dengan berbagai file dan dokumen yang menumpuk Jongin nekat bolos dan menyerahkan sisa tugasnya pada JongDae.

Dan disinilah Jongin sekarang.

Disebuah bangku taman yang dihadapannya terbentang sungai Han yang terlihat begitu menakjubkan dengan pemandangan kapal dan lampu lampu berkilau dari gedung gedung yang ada diseberangnya.

Sebuah Latte yang masih mengepulkan uap tersampir manis di jari jari tan itu. Sesekali menyeruput minuman bercaffein itu sekedar untuk menghilangkan rasa dingin yang semakin lama semakin menusuk tulang.

Merasa udara semakin dingin Jongin pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan pulang. Jongin pulang memilih naik bus umum, ia sedang malas membawa mobil.

Jongin duduk disebuah halte bus bersama seorang pria yang tengah tertidur bersandar pada tiang halte. Jongin tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pria itu karna wajahnya yang tertutup oleh syal. Tak mau mengganggu Jongin pun memilih diam seraya menunggu bus.

.

~neon bulgongpyeonghae  
igijeogin geoni? geumanhae  
neoui nun neoui ko neoui ibeun  
bwado bwado gyesog yeppeul geoni  
neon bulgongpyeonghae~

.

Jongin menoleh saat pria yang tertidur disampingnya terbangun dan terlihat kelabakan saat dering phoneselnya terdengar.

Jongin terlihat tak peduli tapi..

"Yeoboseyo?"

Jongin menoleh kearah pria itu.

Suara itu..

Sebuah bus datang dan secara spontan pria tadi masuk dengan tergesa gesa. Ingin memastikan, Jongin pun ikut masuk dan duduk dibangku belakang yang tak jauh dari pria itu.

Pria itu sedikit melonggarkan syal yang menutupi separuh wajahnya. Dan seperti diberi kejutan lagi, Jongin sangat yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Pria itu…

Dia..

Oh Se Hun.

* * *

-Missing You-

* * *

Jongin masih mengikuti pria yang ia sangat yakini sebagai Oh Se Hun, seseorang yang selama 6 tahun ini ia cari. Sungguh, Jongin begitu merindukan sosokyang tengah berjalan tak jauh didepanya itu.

Pria itu tak berubah.

Jongin terus mengikuti sosok itu dan mendengarkan suara pria itu yang tengah sibuk menelphone. Dan Jongin akui, suara itu pun terlihat tak berubah. Dan jujur, Jongin merindukan suara itu.

"Iya hyung, aku hampir sampai, aku ketiduran tadi dihalte."

"…"

Jongin terus mengikuti Sehun hingga mereka masuk disebuah lift. Dan Jongin baru sadar, Ia dan Sehun berada di gedung apartementnya. Ia jadi berpikir, apa Sehun tinggal diapartement yang sama dengannya?.

"Iya hyung.. aku sudah di lift dan akan segera kelantai 7."

"…."

"Iya.. ya sudah ku tutup."

Sehun menutup panggilannya dan ia masih tak sadar jika ada yang sedang memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Long time.. no see, Oh Se Hun.."

Sehun reflek menoleh saat seseorang menyebut namanya. Dan matanya bertemu pada tatapan penuh arti seorang Kim Jong In.

"J.. JongIn.."

* * *

-Missing You-

* * *

Jongin tau..

Sehun mungkin benci padanya sekarang. Terbukti dari sikap Sehun yang langsung pergi meninggalkannya setelah beberapa saat saling pandang. Dan Jongin merasakan hatinya berdenyut sakit saat Sehun pergi begitu saja.

Namun, Sebelum pintu lift tertutup sepenuhnya Jongin menyempatkan berucap sesuatu yang mampu menghentikan langkah Sehun dan saat Sehun berbalik ia bisa melihat sosok Jongin yang menitikan air mata, entah karna apa.

"—Aku merindukanmu Sehun."

* * *

Missing You

* * *

Jongin masuk kedalam apartementnya dengan langkah lunglai dan pandangan sendu. Ia masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang tiba tiba merasa lelah.

Saat bertemu dengan Sehun, Jongin bisa merasakan dan melihat ada rasa rindu hazel kembar itu namun, masih terlihat juga rasa kecewa disana dan itu terbukti saat bertemu dengan Jongin Sehun pergi begitu saja, Walau mereka sempat saling beradu pandangan.

"Maafkan aku Sehun.. maaf.."

Jongin hanya mampu bergumam lirih dengan air mata yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Air mata penyesalan.

* * *

-Missing You-

* * *

Hari yang berat..

Dan Jongin merasakan tubuhnya sedang tak enak dari beberapa hari terakhir. Terlihat juga, wajah pra tan itu terlihat pucat juga kantung mata yang terlihat begitu jelas.

Hhh..

Jongin menghela napas Saat rasa pusing mendera kepalanya dan tangannya yang sedari tadi tak berhenti mengetik diatas keyboard Laptop miliknya, Langsung memjit pelan pelipisnya untuk sekedar mengurangi rasa pusing itu.

Jongin menoleh kearah pintu ruang kerjanya saat sekretarisnya masuk bersama dengan seorang pria tinggi dibelakangnya.

"Sajangnim, Ada tuan Park."ucap sang sekretaris. Jongin hanya mengangguk, dan sang sekretaris itu pun pergi setelahnya.

"Hei.. bagaimana kabarmu?"Dia Park Chan Yeol, sahabat Jongin dari SMP.

Jongin hanya menghela napas dan mengangkat tangannya sejajaran dengan bahu untuk mengisyaratkan keadaanya. ChanYeol hanya terkekeh.

"Hei.. kau butuh liburan kau tau, lihatlah wajahmu dan kantung mata itu. Kau terlihat seperti mayat hidup sekarang."Canda pria berusia 28 tahun itu.

"Yah… aku akan berlibur, setelah semua pekerjaan ini selesai. Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini? Setauku kau sedang dihongkong?"

"Tugasku sudah selesai lebih cepat dan aku bisa pulang lebih cepat dan oh… ini untuk mu, datanglah.."ChanYeol memberikan sebuah amplop berwarna silver pada Jongin, undangan pernikahan.

"Jadi minggu depan?"Jongin bertanya dan dibalas anggukan oleh ChanYeol.

"Aku dan BaekHyun tak punya banyak waktu, jadi kami mempersiapkannya sedikit terburu buru."Jongin mengangguk mengerti. "Kau harus datang.. karna bukan tidak mungkin, dia juga datang.."ChanYeol berucap membuat JongIn terdiam, ia tau siapa 'Dia' yang ChanYeol masuk.

* * *

Missing You

* * *

Jongin mematut dirinya didepan kaca rias dikamarnya. Setelan jas formal berwarna hitam dengan dalaman switer turtle neck dan kemeja dengan yanh serasi, rambut yang ditata rapi keatas, membuatnya terlihat begitu tampan dan bisa memukau siapa saja.

Puas memperhatikan diri sendiri. Jongin pun dengan mantap meraih kunci mobilnya. Sebenarnya keadaannya masih belum baik, dan mungkin makin buruk. Tapi demi sahabat dan keinginan bertemu dengan Sehun, Jongin pun pergi walau dalam keadaan masihlah kurang sehat.

15 menit perjalanan dari apartementnya ketempat acara pun Jongin jalani dengan lancar, ia bersyukur malam itu tak ada yang namanya kemacetan.

Jongin keluar dari mobil miliknya dan masuk bersama beberapa tamu lain yang sudah datang dan saat masuk ia sudah disambut oleh ChanYeol yang terlihat tampan dengan jas pengantin berwarna putih gading yang terlihat begitu pas dengan posture tingginya, Rambut pria itu ditatapa dengan rapi membuatnya terlihat tak kalah tampan dari Jongin.

"Aku senang kau datang, tapi kau terlihat tak sehat?"ChanYeol berucap saat melihat keadaan Jongin yang terlihat pucat.

"Aku baik baik saja. Kapan pemberkatannya dilaksanakan?"

"15 menit lagi, Kau duduklah sementara aku melihat BaekHyun."Jongin hanya bergumam singkat dan mengangguk.

Setelah ChanYeol pergi Jongin memilih mencari tempat duduk yang dekat dengan altar dan saat itu juga. Ia kembali di kejutkan dengan sosok Sehun yang sedang duduk manis dengan jas berwarna coklat tua tak jauh darinya. Tak mau terburu buru. Jongin memilih untuk diam hingga acara selesai.

Dan Jongin pun terlalut diam seraya terus memperhatikan sosok Sehun.

* * *

-Missing You-

* * *

Acara belum sepenuhnya selesai namun tak mau menunggu terlalu lama lagi dan Jongin merasa keadaannya semakin buruk, Demamnya semakin tinggi.

Jongin berjalan dengan langkah lebar menghampiri Sehun yang sedang berbincang dengan ChanYeol dan BaekHyun.

"Eoh.. JongIn, dari mana saja kau?"Tanya ChanYeol namun tak digubris oleh JongIn, ia malah memperhatikan Sehun yang terlihat terkejut melihatnya.

"Jongin-ah, Kenapa.."

"ChanYeol-ah, bisa tinggalkan aku dan Sehun berdua."Jongin memotong pertanyaan yang akan ChanYeol keluarkan.

"B..baiklah, Ayo Baek.."BaekHyun hanya mengangguk dan membisikan sesuatu pada Sehun sebelum pergi.

Jongin masih menatap intens pada sosok Sehun yang hanya diam menatapnya.

"Jika ingin bicara, lebih baik ditempat lain."Sehun memegang lengan Jongin dan pergi meninggalkan tempat resepsi menuju tempat yang lebih cocok untuk berbicara berdua.

Dan Sehun membawa Jongin kesebuah taman bermain yang tak jauh dari tempat resepsi ChanYeol dan BaekHyun.

"Sudah lama ya.."Sehun berucap terlebih dahulu. Mereka sedang duduk disebuah ayunan yang ada ditaman itu. Tatapan Jongin seakan tak pernah lepas dari sosok indah dihadapanya. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk dan mengucapkan beribu kata maaf dan juga kata, bila dirinya sangat merindukan sosok dihadapannya ini.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau baik?"Sehun bertanya tanpa melihat kearah Jongin, matanya hanya terfokus pada langit malam yang ditaburi oleh bintang.

Tak sanggup seperti ini terus, Jongin bangkit dari posisinya diatas ayunan dan ia kini berdiri dihadapan Sehun yang menatapnya bingung.

JongIn memejamkan matanya singkat mencoba menetralisir rasa pusingnya. Sehun yang melihat ada yang tak beres dari Jongin pun ikut berdiri dengan raut khawatir.

"Jongin-ah, ka.. kau baik baik saja?"

Grep.

Sehun membola saat Jongin tiba tiba saja memeluknya.

"J.. Jongin-ah.."

"Aku.. Aku merindukanmu Sehun.. sangat.."Jongin berucap lirih dan ia mengeratkan pelukannya seakan tak ingin melepaskan Sehun barang sedetik pun.

"Jongin.."

"Aku tau Sehun.. aku tau aku berengsek.. aku bodoh dan aku terlalu munafik untuk mengakui jika aku mencintaimu.."Jongin mulai menangis. "6 tahun mencarimu tanpa adanya hasil membuatku nyaris putus asa."

Sehun hanya diam mendengarkan apa yang Jongin ungkapkan dan ia tak sadar jika air matanya ikut mengalir.

"Tapi.. malam itu, saat aku melihat mu tertidur di halte bus, awalnya aku kira kau orang lain, tapi … tapi saat aku mendengar suara mu saat menerima panggilan. Aku berpikir apa kah itu kau atau bukan, dan aku .. aku memilih mengikutimu masuk kedalam bus hingga kegedung apartement tempat ku tinggal. Dan aku benar benar yakin saat itu memang Kau.."

"Jongin-ah.."Sehun berucap lirih.

Jongin dengan berat hati menjauhkan dirinya dari sehun namun ia tetap memegang erat bahu pria dihadapanya tetap seakan tak mau melepaskannya lagi dan menyesal untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku tau.. aku berengsek.. aku tau kau mungkin tak akan memaafkan ku. Tapi aku ingin kau tau.."Sehun menatap intens mata Jongin dan menunggu jawaban yang akan Jongin katakan." Jika aku.. Kim Jong In mencintaimu. Dan aku minta maaf dengan apa yang aku lakukan padamu dulu.."

Sehun sekali lagi meneteskan air matanya dan tersenyum simpul. "Aku mungkin kecewa padamu.. tapi kau harus tau, hati ini sesakit apa pun dan sekecewanya, ia tak pernah berpaling darimu.."Sehun berucap.

"Ap..apa maksudmu?"Jongin bertanya bingung.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Jongin, dulu .. hingga sekarang.."Sehun berucap membuat Jongin harus mengorek telinganya karna kupingnya yang tiba tiba terasa berdengung.

"Lagi.. k..katakan sekali lagi.."tuntut Jongin. Sehun memuluk tubuh tegap Jongin dan berucap lirih.

"Aku Oh Sehun, Mencintai seorang Kim JongIn. Dan aku memaafkanmu sebelum kau memintanya.."Jongin tak sanggup menahan senyumnya dan ia memeluk erat tubuh kurus dihadapannya kini.

"Syukurlah.. Aku mencintaimu Sehun.."Suara Jongin berubah lirih dan nyaris seperti sebuah bisikan dan membuat Sehun mulai dilanda rasa panik.

"Jongin.. jongin-ah.. kau baik baik saja?"Sehun bertanya panik.

"Yah.. aku baik baik saja.."Jongin merasa jika matanya mulai terasa berat. "Aku baik baik saja dan aku merasa sangat bahagia saat ini.. Sangat.."

Jongin tak tau lagi apa yang terjadi setelah itu, dan ia sempat mendengar suara panik Sehun yang memanggilnya.

* * *

-Missing You-

* * *

JongIn terbangun saat matahari sudah tinggi. Dan hal pertama yang ia cium adalah aroma obat obatan dan antiseptik yang begitu kentara diindra penciumannya.

"Jongin? Kau sudah bangun?!"

Suara itu..

"Sehun?"Jongin berucap lirih.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, kau tau aku sangat khawatir saat kau pingsan."Sehun berucap dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku kenapa memangnya?"Jongin bertanya.

"Kau terkena Demam karna kelelahan.."

"Oh.."

"Sudahlah, kau istirahatlah aku akan membelikanmu bubur.."baru saja Sehun akan beranjak pergi. Jongin lebih dulu menahan tangan Sehun agar tak pergi.

"Jangan pergi…"Jongin berucap lirih.

"Tapi aku hanya pergi untuk membeli bubur JongIn."

"Sehun.. kumohon.. disini saja."Sehun menghela napas.

"Baiklah.."Jongin kembali duduk disamping brangkar yang Jongin tiduri.

"Sehun…"

"Ya…"

"Apa aku sedang bermimpi?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa aku sedang bermimpi. Sekian lama aku mencarimu dan hari ini, Aku melihatmu seraya memegang tanganmu.."

Sehun mencubit lengan jongin. Membuat sang mpu meringis kesakitan.

"Apa kau sekarang masih bermimpi hm?"

"Kau ini.. aku sedang sakit begini. Kenapa kau malah mencubitku?"

"Kau bertanya kan tadi. Apa kau sedang bermimpi atau tidak. Jadi aku mencubitmu mu. Untuk memastikanmu, jika kau sedang tak bermimpi."

"Ya.. tapi kan bisa tidak mencubitku.."Sehun berdecak. Dan memilih tak menggubris Jongin.

Dan hening melanda.

"Hei Sehun.."

Cup.

Sehun membola saat ia menoleh pada Jongin yang memanggilnya tadi namun tak disangkanya Jongin malah mencium bibirnya.

Hanya ciuman biasa. Tanpa lumatan, hanya menempel, Namun terasa begitu manis. Tak sadar Sehun memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman itu.

Cukup lama. Jongin terlebih dahulu menjauhkan wajahnya dan ia tersenyum lebar saat melihat wajah Sehun yang merah merona.

"Aishh.. Kim Jongin sialan.."Sehun menggerutu kesal membuat tawa Jongin pecah seketika.  
Sehun berdecak kesal sekali lagi.

Puas tertawa. Jongin meraih jemari Sehun dan manatap pria manis dihadapannya ini.

"Hei Sehun.. Aku mencintaimu.."Jongin berucap.

"Ya, Aku tau.. aku juga mencintaimu.."Jongin tersenyum bahagia.

"Dan Sehun. Mungkin ini terkesan mendadak dan aku belum menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu.."

"Katakan saja Jongin.. kau bertele tele sekali."Jongin terkekeh saat mendenger gerutuan Sehun. Jongin mulai serius, ia menatap Sehun lekat.

"Sehun.. menikahlah denganku?"

"A..apa?! Kau bilang apa.."Sehun bertanya memastikan. Kali ini sepertinya ia yang harus mengorek kupingnya.

"Menikahlah denganku.."ulang Jongin.

Sehun bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia memilih memeluk Jongin. "Ya.. aku akan menikah denganmu.."Jawab Sehun dan membuat Jongin senang bukan kepalang. Ia membalas pelukan Sehun dan menciumi pucuk kepala Sehun karna saking bahagianya.

Dan dengan ini Jongin berjanji tak akan mengecewakan sehun lagi. Ia berjanj.

* * *

.

"Hei Sehun… pernikahannya minggu depan.."

.

.

.

"Apa?!"

.

.

.

The End

* * *

Ini sequelnya.  
Maaf kurang greget. Dan maaf hanya ini yang gue kasih. Dan maaf jika masih ada yang namanya ketypo'n.

Ok, Gue ucapin makasih buat reader sekalian yang udah mau baca dan review di ff yang kemarin. Pokoknya makasih~ banget. dan gue jg mau ucapin HAPPY NEW YEAR~ semoga taun 2016 nanti jadi taun yang lebih baik buat kita dan EXO. dan semoga gak ada lagi tuh yang namanya Fanwar. bosen tau liat fanwar trus. dan untuk EXOL Dimohon jan mudah kesulut emosi ya. sabar aja, EXOL itu seterong eh.. strong, tahan banting DLL haha..

Ok itu aja kali ya aku ucapin sekian dan terimakasih semua ^^


End file.
